The voice recognition technology is one of the important technologies in the field of information technology, and the voice recognition technology aims to make machines understand human natural language and to use the recognized voice as a control signal in different fields.
At present, the voice recognition technology is online usually. The voice information input by the user is sent to the cloud via the network and recognized by the server in the cloud, so as to return back results to the user.
However, this mode depends on the network.